


Burn Witch Burn

by Time_eclipse



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Chaos, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Full Moon, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Vampire Hunters, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_eclipse/pseuds/Time_eclipse
Summary: "why should I trust you?"A dark chuckle came escaped your blood red lips as a chilling smile appeared on your face. "why should anyone trust anybody, young one? To survive!" you said twisting a lock of your hair, playfully. "you want to live... don't you?" the blonde slowly nodded. You were unfortunately her last hope
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/You
Comments: 26
Kudos: 131





	1. Lily's late. Again

Late again. You huffed like a child and rolled your eyes as you slowly sipped your tea. How long would it take this time? Ten minutes? Twenty minutes? Who knew? Lily was unpredictable. Lily, your apprentice had a reputation for being late. It made your vains boil with anger. The girl was lucky that you had a soft spot for her.

If there was anything that you were very strict about, it was time. You began to scowl as you thought about it. What would be her punishment this time? A small chirp interrupted your thoughts. The little brown sparrow that had been in your care for a week now, happily chirped at you and flapped it's small wings in attempt to fly. You had found the small thing in the mouth of a fox. Lily had asked you to save it. She loved innocent things.

Luckily, you had caught the small creature before it hit the stone cold floor. It's thankful eyes met your own ones. You watched carefully as the fear slowly faded from it's gentle eyes. A small fond smile graced your lips. "You should be more careful, little one. Tell me, how long do you think she'll be, little bird?" you asked in a soft whisper while gently stroking it's brown smooth feathers. 

It chirped in delight because of your actions. You hummed in acknowledgement as it chirped. Suddenly, the cottage door was swung open with a great force. The sparrow tried to flee but then stood in confusion when you didn't even flinch. You sat there stone faced "You're late. Again." you said, annoyance filled your usually gentle tone.

"It's not my fault." the twelve year old girl's breathing was uneven. She probably sprinted here. You replayed her words in your head. 'it's not my fault.' then whose is it? "There is a riot in the village." she continued, trying to catch her breath. You didn't care for the village. It was dangerous for witches. If they had a party or a riot it was normally because they had caught a 'monster' or one of your kind. You had made many deals in that village. Killed and cursed many people. You didn't care for them however you did care for your apprentice. Even though she was... Unpredictable. She was a little ray of sunlight in your gloomy life.

Your perfect brows furrowed at her words. "I thought I told you to avoid the village, Lily." you replied with a sigh, your voice softer then it was before. Lily gulped. Everytime she disobeyed you she received a punishment. Even though you never inflicted pain on her she was always scared that you might. You did so to others. They got no mercy when they broke a deal with you. She flinched when you stood. Fear becoming more prominent in her eyes. You walked over to her, bare feet padding on the floor as you walked. "Lily," you said grabbing the young girl by the chin. "You will never walk through the village again when coming to me. This is very important. Do you understand?"

She nodded eagerly. Even though your demand was near impossible. Lily lived in the village, near the entrance. However, she understood your concern. If she was followed... You'd both be put to the stake. She didn't want to be put to the flames.

Your face then brightend. "Good." your smile became a little sadistic. You liked it when things went your way. "Today we are going to practice, My personal favourite, Pyrokinesis." Your (e/c) eyes flickered with delight. As you continued, you entered a trance like state. Like a daydream. "Pyrokinesis is the ability to manipulate, create and control fire." Lily listened to each word. Drinking it all in. She found it hard not to giggle at your trance. This always happened during your teachings. You placed a candle in front of her and asked her to lit it. Her eyes began to glow pink in attempt to use her magic. The candle light flickeres a few times before failing. Lily frowned and waited for harsh words. None came. She turned her gaze to you and smiled a little at the smirk in your lips. "Not every witch gets it first try. I didn't." you said then clapped your hands. A green flame shot out from the candle before you clapped again and it went out. "try again." 

The lesson exciled pretty quickly from there. There were a few times Lily's magic fell out of control. There was pink fire everywhere. Luckily with a flick of your hand everything went back to normal. She was a powerful witch. Just like her grandmother, like her grandmother's grandmother and so forth. You had taught each one. 

Unfortunately, your aging wasn't helping you. You became warn out quicker than you used to. Not to mention this past year you noticed your hair had strands of grey in it. It nearly gave you a heart attack. You had been warned you wouldn't live forever. Not that you were bothered by it of course. All things come to an end. That's what the mother told you.

Once the lesson ended you sat on the chair. Lily went to your kitchen and made tea. She came back with a bright smile and two China cups in her hand. "thank you, dear." you said. She smiled and sat by the fire. "put the fire out then use your magic to create again." she looked at you bewildered. How many heads did she imagine you to have this time? "Go on." you encouraged.

A smile graced your lips once she did what you asked of her. She looked at you for approval. You tilted your head with a proud look in your eyes. She smiled and gulped at her tea. "Now about your punishment."

The young witch spate out her, which didn't surprise you. "oh shit." Lily whispered. She had hoped you had forgotten. You were taken back by her cursing. Your eyes were wide as you held back a laugh.

"You are aware of the baby Basilisk I keep in the woods." she nodded in acknowledgement, not liking were this was going. "he needs to fed everyday once a week at four. Fail at this, he will kill you." you smirked at her reaction. Fear laced in her eyes. What she didn't know is that you would be there. In a different form if anything happened. It was a little twisted but it was lesson. Children must Learn. Anyway, baby Basilisks are harmless. It was all about fear. 

You were expecting a bigger reaction. Pleas and cries. You were surprised when Lily just gulped and nodded. Brown eyes glazed over. Maybe she was just in shock. It will wear off. "why was the village... in chaos?" you asked. Changing the subject because you didn't get the reaction you wanted.

She scanned you, looking for a trick. Once she found no trace of one she sighed. "they caught one." caught what? Another werewolf? A witch! You scowled at her. You went to question her when she spoke again. "a vampire. One from the castle. The blonde one." she gestured to her hair. 

You didn't know much about them. They were a complete mystery to you. But you had suspected that they caught a 'monster' as all creatures not human were dubbed. "when will you teach me chaos magic and Shape-shifting?" she asked suddenly. 

"Shape-shifting falls under chaos magic, dear. You will not be learning it until and if you're ready. Since its the most powerful of magic, I will be most likely be teaching you it last. Most witches that want to learn it die. There bodies just don't have the strength and energy." You replied and laughed gently when you heard a huff of annoyance.

"I want to be a powerful witch like you."she admitted softly. You hummed in acknowledgement then turned your attention to the dancing flames. It was quiet. It was peaceful. You liked it.

There was a sudden knock at the door. You looked dangerously at your student. She withered under your glare and awkwardly sipped in her tea. Taking in a deep breath you walked and opened the door the stranger. You panicked a little. Hunter. He was a hunter.

He had black jet hair and blue eyes. He looked over your body with lustful eyes. It made you want to transform him into a pig. It fitted him. "Hello, Ma'am. I'm luke. I'm a monster hunter and true to it." he said with a smirk. His eyes not once leaving your form. "I'm here to inform each member of the village that a Vampire known as Daniela Dimitrescu has been captured and will be put to death tomorrow at dawn." Lily came to the door and grabbed your hand with worried eyes. "Isn't that the librarian's daughter?" he asked more pleased then confused. He better stay away from your apprentice or he'll have hell to pay

"Yes, Sir, it is. She comes to my house for tea every Wednesday." you lied through your teeth, wanting this creep gone as soon as possible. You noticed it began to lightly snow again. "I'm not from the village, why inform me?"

He laughed. "You are human. Aren't ya? Wouldn't ya want to see our kind safe?" he asked with smirk. You and Lily were not his kind. Even humans are bound to find him irritating. "though with that body of yours people might think otherwise." he grabbed your hand and pulled you and inch closer. You wanted to blast him into oblivion but that would put Lily is a dangerous situation. 

You pulled out of his grasp and smiled bitterly. "Thank you for the information." you said dryly, then tried to close the door. You'd had enough human contact for today.


	2. Daniela Dimitrescu

The Goddess looked down at your small sleeping form with a mixture of pride and fear. You were her greatest creation and you didn't have long left. You were fading. You were going to come home soon. Come back to the night and darkness from whence you came. She couldn't stop it this time. 

°°°

Pulling yourself from sleep was a harder task than you anticipated. When you finally managed to roll out of bed, you landed on the floor with a hard thump. You frowned and used your magic to pull yourself off the ground. This was becoming a regular routine. Falling out of bed then using magic to get back up again.

You forcefully looked out the window to see the moon watching you. Judging what you had just done. "Oh hush." you said under your breathe. Your feet padded on the stone floor as you walked to a small wardrobe. It was an old carved tree trunk with green painted doors. You picked out a simple yet elegant robe like outfit and put it on. Like always you put you hair in a messy low bun. Your thoughts began to wonder as you stared in the mirror. Thinking back you thought of that hunter. He disgusted you. He made you burn up but not in the good way. What was he on about again? Oh, That vampire that the hunters had caught. What was that vampire's name? You couldn't remember. 

Distant music entered the silent air of your cottage. Music. How you loved it. But not in the middle of the night. Maybe they were just celebrating. The village hardly ever celebrated. Only when they caught something. It was so silly. If they wanted the vampire dead as soon as possible why would they party? Just kill and be done with it. Maybe you could take a peak. 

Curiosity got the better of you. You walked out the front door and walked on a cold white blanket of snow. It was moments like these that you asked yourself why you didn't wear shoes. You shrugged it off and spread your arms in a trance like state. Your unusual (e/c) eyes glowed a neon green as you felt yourself shift. Electric waves gently flew through you. You shrunk rapidly until you were ninety six centermeters in height. You spread you gigantic feathered wings to get a perfect look at them. Incredible. You would never be able to surpass the feeling of shape-shifting. 

Back when you were in a coven, most witches got fed up with only being able to transform into one thing. But spells have rules. Rules must be obeyed. You didn't see the problem. The spell allowed you to shape-shift into one animal. Your spirit animal. The animal that suited you most. From your flaws to your perfections.

Thinking back to your coven days you remembered a young boy named... You couldn't remember his name. He mustn't have been important. He's spirit animal was a fly. You laughed for days. You felt so lucky to get a bird of prey. You had (h/c) feathers and a sharp grey beak and talons with a white feathered chest and belly. You adored it. It radiated everything you were. Powerful, prideful, wise, the list went on.

You spread your wings and took off with such power even the snow scattered in fear. Wind danced along your feathers relaxing you immensely. You felt calm. You felt at peace. You spotted the village up ahead. 'Curiosity killed the cat,' you thought to yourself. If you just turned back there would be no problem. You then heard men singing making you cringe. However you were so curious about the vampire. You should have just turned back or just go and check if Lily got home safely but another thought crossed your mind making you grin uncontrollably. 'Yes, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.'

The winds were in your favour as you easily glided through the sky. You had a plan. Check on Lily then investigate the vampire situation. You may be getting older but that doesn't mean you have to act like it. You were always going to be a witchling at heart. You perched yourself on a tree beside lily's bedroom window. You lightly tapped the glass with your beak. Nothing. Suddenly you caught sight of the young blonde girl in her bed rolling, trying to block out the noise of the noisy village.

You began to forcefully bang the window. She shot up with tired brown eyes. Lily stared wide eyed at you for a moment. She had seen you in your bird form before. Why was she surprised? You straightened up and narrowed your eyes. Lily timidly walked to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a strained whisper.

You were about to shift into your human form when you were quickly grabbed and pulled inside. You were about to let out a squawk of utter disapproval when you heard a clear gunshot then a man's voice. "Where did that stupid bird go?" you looked back at Lily to see a rather familiar smug look on her pretty little face. You rolled your eyes and stared her down. Sneaky little cat. She's spending too much time learning facial expressions from you.

You shifted into your witch self and saw her shift uncomfortablely. "What did you prefer that I stay a bird?" you asked with a glare.

She nodded with a muffled "yes." you ignored her and stood, staring at the village pub. "why are you here? You hate the village." she asked playing with her thumbs. She was nervous. You could practically hear her heart beat increase. 

Lily patiently waited for a reply as you stared at her openly. "Where are they keeping the vampire, little one?" you asked, gaining all of the girl's unwavering attation. You were using pet names. That was good. When you didn't you were mad or being serious. 

"her name is Daniela Dimitrescu and she's being held at the pub." she smiled at you. No wonder the pub looked like it was going to burst. You noticed at the bright smile turned into a frown. "she's been screaming, (Y/n). Painful screaming." Lily broke eye contact. She used you name and was being serious. Fear stayed in her eyes. She was scared. Lily was scared for this 'Daniela'. The blonde had too good a heart. 

The twelve year old had never even hurt a fly and hated any form of torture. Sometimes you wondered how you two even got along. Being nearly complete opposites. She was so innocent. So pure. Uncorrupted. "I'm going to see her." you stated focusing on one of the girl's dolls. You hated dolls. They creeped you out. Lily watched you with hopeful eyes. "Would you like to come?" you asked with sinister smile. The young girl nodded eagerly with a small angelic smile. "Go get ready, my darling, I'll wait." 

The pub reaked. You held you head high in disgust while holding Lily's gentle hand in your own. She squeezed tightly to show how valuable she was. You felt the need to cover Lily's eyes while walking through. It was revolting. There was a man with a girl on each knee which made you want to throw up. You had second thoughts about bringing lily with you. You then spotted an iron cage at the back. There was a deeply wounded blonde woman in it. Vampire? You guessed. It had to be. "Lily," you said grabbing the girl's chin. "Do you see that cage, dear? Go talk to the vampire but don't go to close. I'm going to try get some infromation." you said calmly and watched her go towards the cage. You walked around trying to find out as much as you could about the vampires in the castle. 

°°°

"Hello?" Daniela rolled her eyes. What now? She was too tired to deal with anymore torture. She was surprised to see a blonde girl looking at her with big brown bunny-like eyes. How unusual. Daniela was to tired to fight her, even if she was only a child. "well, aren't you going to say hello back? It's polite." What was this? Another trick? Why hadn't mother come for her yet? Was this her punishment? All she did was sneak out! 

Yellow eyes locked onto dark brown. She stared for a moment. What age was this kid? Nine? "No I'm twelve." the girl then said with a pout. "why does everyone think I'm nine? Am I really that small?" the girl hummed in thought. 

Daniela snapped. She couldn't handle this. Her heart was beating to fast in her chest. "How did you know what I was thinking!" the vampire demanded grabbing the bars of the cage. Some people stopped to stare but the attention then was drawn away by the sound of more music. 

The other blonde cringed at her. "Not so loud and I'm Lily and I'm a witch. I'm here with my mentor. She was curious about you." Lily said with an innocent smile. They both stared at each other until Daniela let go of the bars in defeat. She was never going to get out of here. 

Huffing lightly, the blonde vampire hid in her hood. "Daniela Dimitrescu." she grumbled. What would mother think of her now? Taking to a witch! Witches are revolting. 

Suddenly a (h/c) haired woman walked towards them. She glared at Daniela for a bit before turning her attention towards the youngest. "I have the information about the vampires. We can go now." she said. Her tone made Daniela shiver. This woman sounded too sinister.

Lily looked between the older woman and Daniela. She began to feel guilty. "Can't we take her? " Daniela's head snapped up at the young girls words. The older woman looked spectacle. 

"Go home, hun." the older woman said. The young girl nodded and races out of the pub. This left Daniela and the woman alone. 

°°°

You sat yourself down on a chair beside the cage. "I don't see the benefits of helping you, dear." you said with a smirk while playing with one of your rings. The vampire looked at you with a scowl.

"I've got one. Your life." she hissed back you. Your eyes glimmered with delight. How you loved threats. This 'Daniela' had guts.

You could feel her glare trying to burn your flesh. You chuckled. "I already like you, girl. You have guts but guts can be spilled." you cackled. You noticed the vampire's energy dip. "I can help you but I want something in return." you noticed her inner debate. You waited patiently, letting her think.

Daniela looked up at you with uneasy eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?" she barked with a visable frown. Yellow eyes never leaving the your own.

A dark chuckle came escaped your blood red lips as a chilling smile appeared on your face. "why should anyone trust anybody, young one? To survive!" you said twisting a lock of your hair. "you want to live... don't you?" the blonde slowly nodded. You were unfortunately her last hope. 

"what do I have to do?" she asked. Good. You got what you wanted. Her interest. You relaxed and clicked your figures. Time stood still. It was only you and the blonde vampire now. 

She stared in awe at your power. "Fabulous, isn't it?" you gave her a toothy grin. She tried not to seem satisfied. "Now, about our deal. I save you and you make sure my apprentice doesn't end up in a wine bottle!" you clasped your hands together. One of the woman had told what happened to young virgin maidans that went to the castle. You couldn't help but admire the strategy. Whomever was in charge knew what they doing. It was extraordinary.

Daniela's smirk grew. The deal was a cheat and she had already found a loophole in it. "deal!" she beamed. Within seconds she was consumed by green smoke. She screamed as she feel flat in her back, in the middle of the forest. 

She touched her side and saw sticky dark red blood. You watched her with great interest. You had never met a vampire before. So this was a once in a lifetime experience. "You know, dear, I could heal it." you laughed wickedly. You walked towards her. She tried to bite you but got wrapped in magic instead. She growled. "Hold still, hun." she did what she was told and let you heal her. You glowed green as you mended her skin. She had never felt so alive. Daniela then felt the magic lossen. "You better run home, little girl. They know you're gone." you said and stared to walk away. "Don't forget our deal!" you hissed darkly before shape-shifting and flying away.

Hunters could be heard in the distance. 'what just happened?' Daniela asked herself. There was a loud gunshot and Daniela took off like light. There was no way she was getting caught again. Not after that. Mother was not going to be happy with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I rushed this and boom... Here's my trash. 😂✨
> 
> Can you guess what type of bird (y/n) is. I had a lot of fun picking it. Also I'm not sure if Lily really worked in this chapter but I'm not changing it now. 😂
> 
> What spirit animal should Lily have? I'll let you guys decide. 🤔  
> Give me your reasons why tho. So, why you picked this animal. I'm interested to see what you'd pick!! 😊
> 
> I might make little edits later tho. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ❤️✨


	3. Lily is gone

It had been two weeks since the Daniela incident. You were currently sitting by the fire reading a book. Lily's birthday was today. You had gotten her something she had craved for since she started learning. It was an amulet. It was gold with a pick jewel in the middle. It was small but offered protection. She had been on time this past week and you had beamed with pride. She was finally learning how important time was. Or so you thought. She was late. It worried you slightly. You shrugged it off. This was nothing new. Why be so worried?

Seconds went to minutes. Minutes stretched onto hours. You had had enough. Something wasn't right. Sure, the blonde probably late. This wasn't the case here. There was then a sudden knock at your door. 

With hope in your chest you opened the door. "Anna?" you said in shock. Anna was Lily's grandmother and one of your past students. The old woman looked at you with tears in her brown eyes. "Come in, dear." you said and fully opened the door for her. The woman walked in and stood in the middle of the room. "Now what's the matter, lovely? Is lily alright? She's missed her lesson." the questions poored out of your mouth before you could stop them. The old woman looked at you before she took your hand and collapsed in sobs. You knelt to down and wrapped the woman in the blanket that was originally wrapped around yourself in attempt for extra layers. You hugged her fragile frame. 

"I need to make a deal." she whispered in your hair. "I'm not as strong as I used to be. You're the most powerful witch I know. I will give you anything, just please go save her from those creatures!" Anna broke, she tightened her grip on you. The old woman had been one of your best students. She had pink magic like her granddaughter, but lily's was more powerful. Lily was a witch beyond her family. 

Your thoughts ran wild. Creatures? Lily! Then it hit you. Daniela Dimitrescu. That bitch. She broke that deal, didn't she? How did you not know? Everytime someone broke a deal you were able to know the second they did it. Your body was filled with anger and you let out a deafening scream of frustration. A green explosion echoed through the forest, village then to the castle. "You won't need to make a deal with me, Anna! They have my apprentice and nobody takes what belongs to me!" you spat in disgust while your eyes turned green.

°°°

Lily sat in the black carriage with fear in her eyes. She was sitting beside the blonde vampire, Daniela. The older blonde didn't even want to look at the younger. There were two other vampires with her. A brown haired one and a ginger haired one. The brown haired one looked the most regal. Like she was in charge. The other one sat there twiddling her thumbs. "Why?" was all Lily could ask. Her voice was weak from screaming for help.

Daniela's yellow eyes glanced at brown ones. "I prefer not to talk to cattle." she grumbled. Lily's eyes narrowed. The ginger looked up with interest and watched with great intent. 

"She'll come for me. She'll kill you all! You saw how powerful she is!" Lily yelled, her voice cracking in various places. Daniela cringed. Deep down she knew the girl was right. The woman that had saved her seemed... Overpowered. Daniela mentioned that she was saved by a weak witch and her apprentice. She didn't mention the deal. A smile formed on her lips, it didn't matter anyway. There was a loophole in it anyway. 

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes and looked towards Lily. "You've said that, human. Who is she anyway?" she asked while looking at her nails.

Lily then smiled like her mentor. "Mistress (y/n) (L/n). She's the most powerful witch in the world!" the thirteen year old laughed. "Did you not know? She will take great enjoyment in destroying you all. That's how she gets pleasure. Hurting people." the brown and ginger stared at Daniela with utter shock and fear.

Daniela raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked plainly. Lily watched the intense glares they were giving the older blonde.

"Why didn't you tell mother and us that the witch that saved you was Mistress (y/n)?" the ginger gulped. They were uncomfortable! Lily couldn't believe it. How well were you known throughout non-human races? You hardly knew anyone!

The blonde vampire shurrged. "Why does it matter, Josephine?" the ginger, Josephine, cringed and looked at the brown haired sister.

The dark haired girl had not recovered from her shock yet. "T-that woman killed her entire coven! She's the most powerful witch in witch history! H-HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT! MOTHER TOLD US TO REVIEW THE HISTORY OF MONSTERS LAST MONTH!!" she shouted at Daniela. The carriage felt like it stopped. 

Lily felt like she stopped breathing. You killed your entire coven? That couldn't be right! You would never! Well, that was a lie. You would do anything to survive. "Whoops?" Daniela joked with a smile. "it isn't that important. Plus, I was out..."

"Doing what? Fucking the village whores?!" the brown bit back. Anger was clear on her face. Josephine jumped and quickly covered the thirteen year old girl's ears. The brown stared in disgust. "Josephine! Get off the cattle!" Lily watched as the vampires argument with confusion. What the hell did she just start? "Were you?" the brown haired asked Daniela. The blonde stared at her sister in confusion. "Oh my god! YOU WERE!"

"What! No! Yes? Maybe? Just shut up, Cora!" Daniela huffed at the brown haired vampire. Cora? Lily quite liked that name.

The sisters continued to argue between themselves. Daniela decided to bite Cora three times because she kept ranting. Fear entered the young witch's eyes as she was pushed out of the carriage and pulled towards the castle. Once inside, Lily whimpered. Why hadn't you come for her yet? Did she matter? "Mother!!!" the young vampires screamed.

The last thing Lily saw was an impossibly tall woman with a hat, then everything went black. Maybe they had killed her? 

°°°

Alcina stared at the blonde girl. "really? One look and she faints?" she laughed with a cruel. Her daughters looked uneasy as she laughed. 

Cora stepped forward and gently picked the girl up. Cora than carefully moved some hair out of the blonde's face. "Daniela wishes to speak to you about the girl's mentor, mother." she snaked in before taking Lily's body to the servents. They could handle her. Then she'd be put to work. 

The older woman looked at her daughter with narrowed eyes. This is what she was worried about, Daniela hadn't given her the mentor's name. "does she now." Alcina hummed. Josephine scattered away like mouse, leaving Alcina and Daniela alone. 

"Bitch." Daniela muttered before she walked away with her mother. 

°°°

The wind did not agree with you tonight. The moon was high as it stared at your struggling feathered form. You pleaded that you weren't too late. Once you got to the doors, you raised a hand. The door was thrown halfway across the room. Anger began to boil in your vains. "Lily!?" you shouted. There was green fire in your hands as you walked into the main hallway of the castle. Your feet gently padded on the ground, making little noise. You called her name again. No reply.

Your eyes narrowed as you walked around. Suddenly, a sworm of insects buzzed infront of you until it formed a young woman with brown hair. "You're intruding." she said with a bitter face.

"Well, that was the plan." you hummed touching a plant. She glared at you, trying to cover up her fear. She reaked of it. You could smell it off her. "No need to be afraid, dear. I'm just here to collect what's rightfully mine and kill that blonde bitch for breaking our deal!" you hissed, your eyes glowing. She launched at you with her teeth out. You lazily lifted your hand, green magic caught her and threw her into the wall. The wall cracked with the woman weight. She probably had a few broken bones now. You let your magic slowly rip the girl open. Dark blood splattered onto the ground. You grinned as you enjoyed every second. Letting her screams of pain fill you. This was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little witch is really pissed and this is only the tip of iceberg!! 😨😱
> 
> I might make edits later!  
> This is sorta the draft. 😊✨
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Edits might be made! 🤔  
> Thank you for reading!!! ✨❤️


End file.
